The Avengers:The After Years
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: After many years of fighting crime, our heroes one by one decided to retire from super hero work and start to lead normal lives. As well as start familes. But there stories dont stop there. With their new familes and new lifes comes new challenges for our heroes to face.
1. Chapter 1: Avengers Reunion

Protecting the earth is a full time job. It take a lot of time, hard work and brain power to be a great hero. Especially when it seems like every second there is a new problem. But the Avengers loved what they did, they saved the world from certain doom over a dozen times, they were loved by all and they knew every day they were making a difference in the world. But as they grew older one by one the avengers, started to turn away from superhero work and let the new heroes take their place. They left to start families, to take on new tasks, better themselves or just be able to relax for once.

Bruce was the first to leave, he felt all the stress of hero work wasn't good for him. He moved to Florida where he became a college professor, he figured if he could handle aliens and villains how hard could kids be? He managed to do very well and won many teaching awards. As well as an award for being a mentor to children who were in need of help and advice.

Two years later Tony left the Avengers, when Pepper had revealed to him that she was pregnant with their first child. Tony wanted to be a good father. He wanted to spend time with his child, and be loving caring dad. He knew he couldn't be a hero anymore, because that would consume all his time. He didn't want to be the type of dad who would toss his kid aside to do work. Him and Pepper moved to a small town in upstate New York and raised their child there.

The next year Steve fell in love with a beautiful girl named, Melody. She was a music teacher who lived in the apartment next to his. Steve thought she had the most beautiful voice, and when he talked to her in the halls and in the laundry room. He thought she was the nicest person he had ever met. One day he got up the nerve to ask her out and they instantly hit it off. After two years of dating Steve proposed. After the wedding Steve told Fury he was quitting the Avengers and him and Melody moved to a suburban town in New York.

Natasha and Clint were the last to go. All they really knew was how to do was fight. But eventually they too felt it was there time to settle down as well.

But these aren't the endings to their stories these only the beginning…

Bruce sat in his apartment at his desk grading papers. He wore short sleeved blue polo shirt, black pants and brown dress shoes. Suddenly a women with short dirty blonde hair, light skin and brown eyes came up behind him and covered his eyes. She wore a black tank top and black leggings and on her feet were white sneakers.

"Guess who." She said with a smile.

Bruce smiled.

"Humm….very difficult…I'd say it's my loving fiancé, Samantha." He said with a smirk.

Samantha removed her hands and Bruce looked up at her, his smile grew bigger as he saw her face.

"Correct!" she replied. "And your prize is one kiss!"

"Just one?" Bruce asked disappointed.

Samantha smirked. Then sat on Bruce`s lap.

"Maybe more than one." She told him.

Samantha kissed Bruce in a passionate embarrass. She ran her fingers threw his messy black hair. He kissed her neck. Just then a beeping sound went off.

Samantha sighed.

"I gatta go, my dance class starts in 15 minutes. There very well can't be a class without the teacher."

"Well its Saturday, so I don't have any classes to teach today, maybe I can come with you and observe. I`ll get to see a sneak peek at the upcoming performance, see the kids again…they always get really excited when they see me...and of course I would get to spend more time with you."

"Your so frickin adorable!" she replied. Then kissed him one last time on the lips, before getting up and gathering her dance bag."

Bruce and Samantha walked to her dance studio that was only a few blocks away. They talked and laughed the whole way there. Bruce was his happiest when he was with Samantha.

After winning many awards while working at the University of Florida, Bruce was offered a job working at Stony Brook University in Stony Brook, New York. He then moved to a town nearby Stony Brook where he lived in an apartment alone, until he met Samantha. They met through a colleague of Bruce`s named Adam Collins. Adam`s daughter took Tap dancing lessons from Samantha. Adam had become good friends with Samantha and knew she was pretty, smart, dedicated to her work, hardworking and kind. Plus she was only two years younger than Bruce. He knew she and Bruce would be great together.

Bruce and Samantha entered the dance studio. She grabbed Bruce`s hand and they ran into the room where she was teaching a ballet class. The kids were sitting in the room chatting and texting.

"Hello students! Put the phones away!" she said as she entered.

All the students looked over to Samantha and quickly threw their phones into their bags.

"Ok everyone get into your spots!"

They all did as they were told and then they looked at Bruce and the children started whispering to each other.

"Miss Samantha and Bruce sitting in a tree," the girls chanted. "K-I-s-s-I-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage!"

"Hulk smash!" a girl in the back row shouted.

Bruce and Samantha burst out laughing.

"Okay girls, enough fooling around." Samantha told them. "Let's get to work."

Bruce sat in the back and watch as Samantha taught the class, he loved the way Samantha`s moves where so precise and perfect. She also knew the right way teach the kid the girls in a way that they would listen but it still was fun.

After a while the class was over. Bruce kissed Samantha and the kids all went "awwwwww!"

One by one the girls where picked up by their parents and Samantha told each parents how well their child was doing as well as what the child needed to improve on.

Then Bruce saw someone familiar to him, Steve Rogers. _ Is that?_ Bruce thought._ No it couldn't be. Could it?_

Bruce walked over Samantha to get a better look at this man who looked like his old friend. The man stood there with a blonde little girl at his side who was dressed in pink ballet outfit. Bruce wasn't sure if it was him so he didn't say anything.

"Holly could use a little work on her jumps, "Samantha told the man. "But other than that she is an outstanding dancer."

"I practice the dance every day at home for an hour!" the little girl said with pride.

"Wow! That's fantastic!" Samantha replied.

"Thank you so for your time, she really does enjoy your classes." The man told Samantha.

"It's my pleasure."

Just as the man is about to leave he sees Bruce standing next to Samantha.

"Bruce? Is that you?" he said.

"Yeah it's me." Bruce replied putting out his hand.

Steve shook Bruce`s hand.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Banner. It's been awhile since our days in the avengers."

"It has. But I don't miss it very much, turning into a green, unintelligent monster and destroying things wasn't the highlight of my life."

"I'm sure it wasn't." Steve replied. "What have you been up to lately? Last I heard you had moved to Florida and became a college professor."

"I was. Then I got an offer to work at Stony Brook, of course they offered me more money, so I took the job. … Samantha is my fiancé, that's why I'm here in the studio."

"That's good. Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks. So how have you been?" Bruce asked.

"Well I'm married to a great girl named Melody. Together we have three wonderful kids. Two boys and a girl. I was a stay at home dad for a while and now I'm working as a county cop."

"That sounds great, I'm happy for you."

Out of nowhere they hear screaming.

"COME ON! THESE ARE EASY MOVES!"

"Who's that?" Steve asked.

"Natasha." Bruce answered.

Steve laughed.

"She teaches dance?"

Bruce laughed.

"Of course not. She teaches Martial Arts to kids in the building next door. "

"And we can hear her from here."

"apparently she`s not very good with kids. Her method is teach and yell, even with her own daughter. Her daughter is a bit of a trouble maker, not very obedient, likes to pull pranks and get into trouble. She right over there."

Steve looked over to where Bruce was pointing and there he saw a small girl in a purple ballet outfit and a denim jacket. She had straight light brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. She was listening to her iPod on the floor.

"Her name is Daniella, Clint is always late picking her up. So I`ll talk to her when I'm here as we wait with her. They signed her up for this class because she had always loved to watch ballet on TV and online. Natasha thought it might help her grasp some listening skills if she knows to dance like the girls on TV she has to listen to her teacher. But she is still very…stubborn."

"Why is he always late?"

"Clint`s archery class he teaches doesn't end till 15 minutes after this class ends and Natasha`s class doesn't end till 5. They told her to pick another school or time and Daniella had a screaming match with Natasha claiming she had to go at this time because this was when her friend Julie was taking lessons. She and Natasha never see eye to eye, but she adores Clint. She said its cause he actually will listen to her and Natasha just yells. Natasha never had a normal childhood so I guess it could be that but I do feel bad for the kid."

Suddenly Clint entered. He saw Steve and Bruce.

"Hey Steve." Clint said. "I didn't know you lived around here."

"Yeah lived here for almost 20 years now."

"We moved here about 9 years ago. We lived in the city for a bit then Natasha got a job here."

Daniella ran over to Clint and hugged him.

"Daddy! I missed you!"

"Aww I missed you too."

He kissed her head.

"You know maybe we all get together sometime." Steve said. "take about old times and get to know each other again."

"Sure sounds good"

"Alright."

Steve, Holly, Daniella and Clint leave after exchanging cell numbers.

Bruce helped Samantha pack up her things to go home.

"I can't wait to be married to you." Samantha said. "To be Mrs. Samantha Banner. To know that I'll always have someone there. Someone to take care of me and protect me."

"I`ll always protect you. You`ll make a perfect wife and a beautiful bride. Our lives together will be amazing." He kissed her lips.

"and to have a child with your messy black hair and my eyes." She smiled.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Bruce asked uneasily.

"You said you wanted kids."

"I do. But I don't want to pass on the "hulk gene". I thought you wouldn't want that either. When you asked I assumed you meant adopting kids."

"Bruce! I want a child that's like us. Who have the same interests, who share our kind hearts?"

"You can teach a child to act that way, they can learn to like certain things. Sam it's not a big deal."

"It every girls dream to have a child of their own! There is no grantee our child will get the hulk gene and if they do you could just teach them to control it like you do."

"It took me years to be able to control this hulk thing. I don't want anyone else to go through this."

"Bruce, I need to go to my mothers. I can't see you right now." Samantha said as she walked away angrily.


	2. Chapter 2: Steve

Chapter 2: Let's Start with Steve

Steve woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear. He tiredly slammed his hand on the snooze button, it was already 10: 30 am, but he was so tired from working late last night. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He rolled over onto his side and lying next to him he saw his wife, Melody. She had light fair skin and straight long dark brown hair. Steve watched as she slept. Her chest rising and falling with every breathe and the way her hair fell perfectly into place even as she slept. She looked like an angel. How did he get so lucky? He never thought he would fall in love with anyone again after Shannon Carter broke up with him years ago (for those who haven't read the comics. Shannon is Peggy`s niece. Shannon was an agent for shield in the present and her and Steve fell in love). But he did fall in love, and she's perfect. Everything about her is flawless, her hair, her eyes, her voice, her personality. And she loved him back. He still didn't understand why. Why has she loved him for almost 19 years? He was an old man trapped in a young man`s body, he was a super hero without any real powers. He knew very little about the world around him and its history after world war two. He was an idoit when it came to technology and fashion and….and yet she loved him with all her heart.

Melody`s eyes started to flatter. Her green eyes revealed themselves as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." He said.

She smiled.

"Good morning." she replied with a yawn. "Are the kids up yet?"

"I haven't heard any arguing since I got up so I'm assuming no."

Melody moved closer to her husband and laid on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and she rests her head on his chest. Steve kisses head, she looks up at him and kisses his lips.

"I'm telling mom!" a child`s voice yelled.

Melody and Steve roll their eyes.

"And so it begins." Melody stated.

The door to their bedroom swung open. A young, eight year old, girl stood in the door way. She had straight blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. She wore Dora the Explorer footie PJs and help in her arms a doll. The little girl ran to her parent's bed.

"Mom! Dad! Tyler painted my American Girl doll`s face green!" The little girl yelled showing her parents the doll.

"Why did he do that, Holly?" Melody asked.

"Because he`s mean! Now Felicity looks like Fiona from Shrek." Holly said starting to cry.

"Aww come here." Steve said opening his arms toward his daughter. She climbed onto the bed and Steve hugged her.

"Don't worry we`ll get your doll fixed." He said stoking his daughter`s hair. "And Tyler will be grounded for doing this, don't you worry."

Holly smiled.

"And can I get a new stuffed animal? Since I am in so much pain right now over the loss my doll, maybe a new toy will fill the empty space for a while."

"Sure-"Steve started to say.

"No you're getting a new American girl doll already!" Melody said. "You're not getting a stuffed animal too."

She looked at Steve.

"Yes your mom's right."

"We just got her the doll for Christmas now we have to spend 200 dollars for a new one. That boy is grounded for three weeks no TV no video games."

"I agree. Tyler!" Steve called. "Get in here!"

They hear silence.

"Tyler!" Steve called again.

Again silence. Steve got out of bed and goes upstairs to Tyler`s room. As he entered his son`s room and saw Tyler sleeping. Steve gently shakes his son awake.

"What do you want?" Tyler said sleepily as he pulls the covers over his head. Tyler had messy blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wore red lighting McQueen pjs.

Steve pulled the covers off of his son`s bed.

"Tyler! Your sister showed us what you did to her doll. This whole fake sleep act is not going to work, you're grounded."

"What!? I didn't do anything to her doll!"

"so you expect me to believe she just painted her own doll`s face green?"

"Probably! Cause she wants to get me in trouble!"

Tyler grabs the covers from the floor and puts them over himself again.

"Tyler!"

"She`s so stupid, I bet she left the paint in her room!"

Steve goes to the next room to check and sees the open paint set on Holly`s bed and paint all over the covers.

Steve reentered his own bed room, where Melody and Holly were sitting on the bed watching the TV in the room.

"Holly you're grounded for five weeks no TV, no reading, no drawing." Steve said.

"But-"

"When I went to go yell at Tyler, he was fast asleep in his bed. Then when I went into your room I saw your paint set on your bed and paint on the sheets."

"I- I-I just wanted my see what my doll would look like with green skin."

"But you lied about it, and almost had us buy you a new doll and ground your brother over a doll you ruined."  
>"But I need a new doll, she looks ugly with green skin."<p>

"Well you should have just told the truth and maybe we would have bought you a new one, but now it's out of the question. You're not getting a new doll."

"You're so mean! I hate you!" Holly yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Steve looked hurt.

Melody looked at Steve and smiled.

"Come on, you know she doesn't mean it." Melody stated.

"It still hurts." Steve replied. "I don't like it when they say things like that. It makes me feel like I'm a bad father or something."

"Steve, you're a great father. Relax, she`ll pout for a day as usual, then by tomorrow she`ll be hugging you and asking you to play Hide and Seek."

"I guess you're right. Humm…I wonder who invented hide and seek. That's another good question to ask google. Google is so nice. Day or night if I have a question google answers it, it amazing how much this google person knows."

Melody laughed, then kisses Steve on the cheek.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too."

Steve, Holly, and Tyler set up the table for breakfast as Melody puts breakfast on the table. Melody was dressed in dark blue jeans, a light blue tank top with a white denim jacket over it and brown fashion boots. Around her neck she wore a heart shaped locket that Steve had given to her after their first child, Daniel was born. It used to have a picture of Daniel in it and on the other side of the locket was a picture of her a Steve on their wedding day. But once the twins were born she placed a picture of the three kids together in place of the picture of Daniel.

"Tyler can you go get Daniel from his room, tell him breakfast is almost ready." Melody told her son.

Tyler nods and ran to his older brother's room. Tyler was dressed in a green long sleeve shirt, jeans and black converse.

"Dad? Can I go sleep over Anna`s house next Saturday?" Holly asked Steve. Her hair was in a perfect bun. She wore a light blue shirt with pink ballet slippers on it. She wore a white ruffled shirt and white sneakers.

"Your grounded remember?" Steve told her. "Plus Saturday is Daniel`s big party. We're celebrating him being awarded a full scholarship to Yale University. That's one of the top schools in the country. Everyone is coming and you have to be there too."

Steve was dressed in a plain long sleeve white shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Oh yeah! That's why mommy bought me that pretty new dress!" Holly said. "I wish he didn't have to go away, I'm going to miss him."

"Don't worry, sweetie, he promised he`d visit and call often."

Steve turned to Melody.

"Is Ally coming to the party?" Holly asked excitedly. "I like ally, she's really nice and pretty."

"Of course she is, and Daniel said she is bringing her parents with her."

"Really?" Melody jumped in. "so we finally get to meet them. Daniel has said so many great things about them. I`m looking forward to meeting them."

Suddenly Tyler walked back into the kitchen with Daniel behind him in a wheel chair. Daniel had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore black sun glasses, blue jeans and a red and black checkered shirt.

Daniel was born without the ability to move is legs. When Daniel was five years old, he had went to a baseball game he was hit the eye by a foul ball he was unable to see threw that one eye and then by the end of the night the other eye stopped working as well. In familiar places like his home and school he is able to get around on his own. But in new places, he needed someone to at least be by him to make sure he didn't get hurt as he tried to learn his way around.

Tyler rolled over to the table, and the family became to get in their seats.

"I just finished listening to the audio book of A Beautiful Mind written by Sylvia Nasir." Daniel said. "John Nash was by far an incredible mathematical genius. He managed to overcome his delusions and still win a noble prize for his theory."

"Wow that's amazing." Melody replied.

"But of course he is no Steven Hawking." Daniel commented. "He came up with the big bang theory and the Hawking radiation. As well as showing the world that having a disability doesn't mean you're helpless or stupid. One the world`s smartest man had Lou Gehrig's disease, was confined to a chair and unable to speak without a computer and he did so much to help the scientific world."

"If you like him so much why don't you marry him?" Tyler said laughing.

"Tyler!" Steve yelled.

"You love video games so much. Why don't you marry that?" Daniel replied.

"Video games isn't a person! Duh!"

"It was a joke…" Daniel replied.

"So what do Ally`s parents do for work?" Steve asked Daniel. "Are they smart like she is? I mean she`s going Yale with you she had to have gotten it from somewhere."

"Her mother is a CEO of a large company that invests in new inventions."

"Wow! That impressive!" Melody replied. "And her father?"

"He is uhhh….a stay at home dad."

"Oh that's nice, like I was when you were younger." Steve replied.

Melody smiled at Steve.

"Now you're a big time cop, saving lives and saving the world. You just can't stay away."

"Every other job seemed so dull."


End file.
